dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters
The following is a list of characters in Metalocalypse. It should be noted that survival from near fatal injuries in the show are a common running gag, a character may be burned, maimed or hurt in some manner and still be able to return in later episodes. Dethklok *Nathan Explosion: lead singer *Pickles: drummer *Skwisgaar Skwigelf: lead guitar *Toki Wartooth: rhythm guitar *William Murderface: bass The Tribunal Senator Stampingston *''Voiced by:'' Mark Hamill Senator Stampingston is the main speaker who reports on Dethklok's current activities. It's never made clear if he currently represents a state or if he simply was a past senator. He stands to the side of the large television screen in the briefing room, explaining Dethklok's latest activities while the screen highlights his points. When his back is seen, there is a long scar on the back of his head. He has a diplomatic standpoint for the issues against Dethklok, often recommending espionage and other forms of information gathering. He keeps a professional and calm attitude towards Dethklok; he knows they are a threat, but he never overreacts and he is rarely the one who comes up with ideas General Crozier *''Voiced by:'' Victor Brandt General Crozier was the main villain of the first season and a four-star General in the United States Army; as of the end of Season 2, he has become Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. His job in the Tribunal, as stated by Mr. Salacia, is information gathering, which Crozier is not happy about. He brings a military viewpoint to the Tribunal's dealings with Dethklok, and usually recommends military action, often in the form of assassination. Despite his view that Dethklok should be dealt with in the most efficient manner, he usually has the most realistic predictions, sometimes questioning if certain things the band does are really dangerous. However, during the Season 1 finale, his attempt to kill Dethklok is halted when Salacia uses his mysterious mental powers to erase Crozier's memories of the events and later is converted into Salacia's thrall during the Season 2 finale.4 Under Salacia's control, Crozier gathers his forces to set up the Falconback Project. Cardinal Ravenwood *''Voiced by:'' Victor Brandt Cardinal Ravenwood was an elderly priest who had a religious perspective on the issues regarding Dethklok. He was the secondary villain of the first Season. He claimed to have prophetic visions on a regular basis, most of which related to Dethklok; however, they did not appear to be very reliable, or at the very least not as literal as he explained them. Though his visions did not usually end up accurate, he accurately foretold his own death.4 In the season 1 finale, Salacia discovers Ravenwood and Crozier's attack on Dethklok, and uses his telekinetic powers to kill Ravenwood by making him vomit his intestines. Vater Orlaag *''Voiced by:'' Malcolm MacDowell Vater Orlaag is introduced in the second episode of the second season, presumably having been taken on to replace Ravenwood. Orlaag is described by Stampingston as "a political and spiritual specialist." Orlaag appears to play a strong role in the Tribunal, often giving his input during meetings and being present in Salacia's chamber during a conference with Crozier. He seems to either hold a high military rank or maintain a private army.5 He has also shown himself to be fiercely loyal to Salacia, more so than any other Tribunal member, and is later revealed to have been working under him. He also appears to have the ability to communicate telepathically with Salacia. His appearance is similar to Rasputin. Mr. Salacia *''Voiced by:'' Mark Hamill Mr. Salacia is the oldest and most powerful member of the Tribunal, sitting in a throne in the center. He also acts as the main antagonist of the series. When the Tribunal debates the best course of action, Mr. Salacia is usually the last to speak, and always has the final word on what course of action the group will take. Oddly enough, he usually recommends inaction, ordering the Tribunal to allow what is occurring to take place undisturbed. General Crozier describes Salacia's background as "murky." It is heavily implied throughout the series that Salacia is connected to Dethklok and the Metalocalypse, although it remains uncertain as to exactly how. Salacia possesses a variety of powers ranging from telekinesis and mind control to flight, size changing, and lightning manipulation. Overall, Salacia's true demonic nature is known to only a few like Orlaag. Salacia frequently makes it a point to not kill Dethklok, something that angers both General Crozier and Cardinal Ravenwood in the first season. In the season 1 finale, when the pair violate his order, Salacia kills Ravenwood while sparing Crozier, wiping the general's memory of the ordeal.4 By Season 3, having converted Crozier into his minion at Season 2 finale, despite believing that he disposed of him by ripping his soul from his body, Salacia becomes concerned by Offdensen's return to the living, suspecting him to be aware of his true nature as he address the matter to the tribunal while declaring Offdensen a "Dead Man" due to no longer being able to see him. Near the end of Season 4, with Dethklok disbanding, Salacia decides to finally make his move during the band's final concert in Iceland, killing a portion of audience as well as Roy Cornickelson. After Offdensen facilitates Dethklok's escape, he reveals that Salacia is "not like us," referring to him as "The Half-Man." Experts At certain points throughout the series The Tribunal often brings in experts on Dethklok and Dethklok-related subjects in order to analyze the band's actions. As a running gag, these men have increasingly ridiculous names, some of which reference current events. The specialists that have appeared are: Season 1 ;The spelling of the names are the "official" ones as written in the subtitles of the Season 1 DVD * Dr. Gibbitz (or "Gibbetz" as spelled in season 2) – William Murderface expert ("Birthdayface") (later seen in "Dethrace") * Dr. Armon Skagerrak Fredrikshavn – Mythology expert ("Dethtroll") * Dr. Donald Gorthian – Comedy specialist ("Dethkomedy") * Dr. Ramonolith Chesterfield – Military pharmaceutical psychotropic drug manufacturing expert ("Snakes n' Barrels (episode)") (later seen in "Snakes N' Barrels II") * Ronald Von Momnaldberg - Endorsement specialist ("Skwisklok") * Dr. Natasha Nesciantskidovich – Specialist in Nathan Explosion Studies ("Go Forth and Die") * Vicenzo de Alimamala Corningston III - Celebrity depression expert ("Bluesklok") * Professor Jerry Gustav Mangledink – Child control expert who resembles kiddie show host Captain Kangaroo (Bob Keeshan) ("Dethkids") * Horace Marmingblat Wimplestein, Jr. - Celebrity relationship expert ("Girlfriendklok") *Dr. Chazz Fazzledopenhoffer - Resident acting expert ("Dethstars") Season 2 ;The spelling of the names are the "official" ones as written in the subtitles of the Season 2 DVD *Vater Orlaag (upon his introduction to the tribunal) - Political and spiritual specialist ("Dethlessons") *Dr. Milminaman-lanilim-swinwamly - Wedding expert ("Dethwedding") *Dr. Gibbetz (or "Gibbitz" as spelled in season 1) - William Murderface expert ("Dethrace") (previously seen in "Birthdayface") *Dr. Ralphus Galkinsmelter - Psychological death expert ("Dethdad") *Dr. Ramonolith Chesterfield - Psychotropic drug manufacturer ("Snakes N' Barrels II") (previously seen in "Snakes n' Barrels") Season 3 ;The spelling of the names are the "official" ones as written in the subtitles of the Season 3 DVD/Blu-ray *Wilmore Unduntingiminen - Dethklok financial expert ("Renovationklok") *Celebrity expert (name unknown) ("Tributeklok") *Dr. Ninmiltrid Fmiltindryden - Celebrity death specialist ("Dethhealth") *Dr. Imptnin Pmiltson - Fatherhood expert ("Fatherklok") Season 4 ;The spelling of the names are the "official" ones as written in the subtitles of the Season 4 DVD/Blu-ray *Dr. Tormindbind Mickmildididindnin - Nathan Explosion romance expert ("Fanklok") *Dr. Krumpworth Chponglasia IV, Jr. - Racism expert ("Diversityklok") *Dr. Borgermu Barret Swingdworth - Prank call expert ("Prankklok") *Dr. Richard Reinhold Rnawighiwowpj - Dethklok economist ("Motherklok") *Captain Slufgyflaysid "Misogyny in the Workplace" specialist ("Writersklok") *Dr. Bartholomew Grahsrihajul ("Dethcamp") *Dr. Alsajahb Fifborgiltk ("Dethvanity") *Dr. Fsmilejera Irlelwoll - Human relations and masturbation expert ("Going Downklok") *Dr. Commander Vernmim Chuntspinkton - Show-business credits and interpersonal relations expert ("Dethdinner") Comic books *Dr. Feldmar Quintelepistissint - Food expert and dietician to the stars (Dethklok #1) * Dr. Amon Skagerakk Fredrickshaven – Black magic expert (Dethklok #2), (previously seen in "Dethtroll") Dethklok employees Charles Foster Offdensen *''Voiced by:'' Brendon Small Charles Foster Offdensen (inconsistently spelled with one or two 'f's) is Dethklok's manager, legal counsel, and Chief Financial Officer, the latter also incidentally being his initials. He acts as manager, lawyer, and advisor to Dethklok, protecting the band against everything from slowing record sales to themselves. Offdensen is one of the few individuals seen to interact with Dethklok for a significant length of time and evade subsequent mutilation or death (until the end of season 2). Offdensen is an excellent fencer; his office displays a plaque he earned in college for his achievements. He is also highly proficient in other martial arts; in several episodes he is seen standing his ground, and twice defeats a highly skilled and brutal assassin who had come to kill Dethklok. Offdensen uses high-tech radar and surveillance to monitor the band's safety, and activates cutting edge defenses when Dethklok is attacked. Offdensen is focused on business; his primary concern is getting the band to record and perform, but he must also protect the band from fans, enemies, and the legal and financial ramifications of their own actions. To this end, he has shown himself capable of brutality. However, his violent acts are always quite calculated, with the clear objective to protect the band, as opposed to the accidental carnage the band members themselves seem to attract by simply existing. Over the course of the series, Offdensen is portrayed as a sort of caretaker to Dethklok, having a clear knowledge of the various band members' personalities and quirks. He receives a great deal of verbal abuse from the band, which he bears with visible—but controlled—annoyance while continuing to indulge them. At times he attempts to reason with the band about their disregard of law and logic. At other times, he enables their behavior. When he sees a situation that is immaterial to Dethklok's making music or other money-making enterprises (e.g. Dethmerch, the merchandise line of Dethklok), he half-heartedly offers a listening ear for advice. In a deleted scene from Season 2, after defeating and dismissing their more laid-back second manager, Offdensen is pressured into getting drunk by the band, and he spends the night partying with them. In season 2, Offdensen became the target of the Metal-Masked Assassin after stopping him from killing Dethklok, fighting him until the event of the Revengencers attacking Mordhaus itself during the CD release party for the band's new album. During the ensuing battle, after Offdensen is shot down by the Death Mask teenager, the Assassin brutally beats him and promises him torture. At the last possible moment, Nathan Explosion clubs the Assassin, ending the episode and season with Offdensen presumed dead. In reality, having witnessed Salacia brainwashing General Crozier, Offdensen was cursed with his soul separated from his body. However, the Church of the Black Klok saved him before he suddenly reappears just in time to save the band from signing a contract that would ultimately end their careers. He tells the band that he had presumed himself dead but has returned to help them get back on their feet and promises to tell them everything when the time is right. As seasons 3 and 4 progress, understanding that Dethklok's music can enable people to survive the end of the world, Offdensen returns to his job and tasks of seeing over the band as if nothing had happened, save for being slightly more vigilant in his business handling. He even holds Edgar Jomfru in Mordhaus's basement to help him. Because his soul had been separated from his body, Offdensen is labeled as "The Dead Man" and could no longer be seen by Salacia, who sees him as a major threat with possible knowledge of his true nature. In Metalocalypse: The Doomstar Requiem, Offdensen resigns from his position as Manager and CFO of Dethklok, and becomes the new High Holy Priest of the Church of the Black Klok, after the death of Ishnifus Meaddle. Klokateers , specifically 421.]] Klokateers are the brutal overseers of the band's various properties and the roadies for their concerts. They all wear black hoods and black uniforms, and in general resemble medieval executioners; however, certain members dress differently when necessary, such as the pilot of Dethklok's helicopter (the "dethcopter"). Curiously, the submarine used by Dethklok to record their underwater album was crewed by what appeared to be members of the Russian Navy, as opposed to Klokateers. In order to prove their loyalty to Dethklok, Klokateers have a Dethklok emblem branded onto the backs of their necks. They always refer to the members of Dethklok as "my lord(s)" or "my master(s)" and are in turn referred to by their numeric designation. They are killed as frequently as any other people who come into contact with Dethklok. They obey Dethklok without question, no matter how outrageous their demands may be. They are quick to beat or kill people, with or without orders, and in "Dethcarraldo" gladly pull Dethklok's very large boat over a nearby mountain at the cost of their lives. In "The Metalocalypse Has Begun," they function as an army for the band, fighting with swords and other medieval weaponry despite the fact that they carry automatic weaponry and high-powered sniper rifles in their estate. Dethklok's massive helicopters serve as troop transports for them, dropping hundreds at a time onto the battlefield. The first use of the term to represent Dethklok's massive gang of henchmen is in The Dethalbum. In the liner notes, Dethklok states their appreciation of their labor, saying "DETHKLOK would like to thank the tireless work of the Klokateers (see we really are good bosses)." As revealed in "Dethsources," even before they are officially hired, they are quite likely to die. The episode also features the first use of "Klokateers" within the main series. The entrance exam alone has a mortality rate of fifty percent, as the participants are required to pair up and fight each other to the death with their bare fists. Ofdensen mentions that, by the time they are made official Klokateers, most will likely have been maimed or killed. Their living conditions are said to be so horrible that their corpses are stuffing the sewer system, much to the dislike of a visiting health inspector, although it is unlikely that things will change, since Nathan and Murderface convinced the health inspector that the extremely poor and deadly working conditions are very "metal." 216 216 is a Klokateer that is best known for his dwarfism. Introduced in "Murdering outside the Box", he got into a scuffle with a disguised Agent 216 (an assassin sent by General Crozier to kill Dethklok) over who had won the company's raffle draw. The resulting fight between the two lead to #216 being incapacitated; yet, #216 managed to deliver the final blow, tripping Agent 216 before he could kill the band, leading to the assassin's death via cranial impalement on Murderface's diamond-encrusted rhinoceros horn codpiece. He is later seen at the end of the episode in a wheel chair, with an oxygen mask and the codpiece that he won in the raffle. By the events of "The metalocalypse has begun", #216 had fully recovered from his injuries, and took part in the massive battle between General Crozier's armed forces and the Klokateer Army. His weapon of choice during the battle appeared to be his diamond encrusted codpiece. The battle was close, and while #216 and the Klokateers fought valiantly, they were narrowly defeated. While many Klokateers died during the battle, #216 survived. He is later seen in seasons 2 and 3, and briefly during the Doomstar Requiem, a Klok Opera. Jean-Pierre *''Voiced by:'' Mark Hamill Jean-Pierre is Dethklok's stereotypical French chef, the most recent in a long line to cater to the band. He is passionately loyal to his employers, having stated that he would rather have his "brain scooped out with a melon baller" than miss the opportunity to serve them, despite the job's inherent risks. According to Skwisgaar, all of the chefs previously employed by Dethklok died in various accidents (such as one who had his face smashed in by a hovercraft), a fate that Jean-Pierre has (so far) narrowly avoided. In the pilot episode, Jean-Pierre is mangled when a stray firework missile ejects him from the band's helicopter and into its rotor blades. The blades slice him into several pieces, making it necessary to connect them together via a complex and strange-looking machine in order to keep him alive. After realizing that they couldn't feed themselves due to their own incompetence and total unfamiliarity with such mundane elements as grocery shopping, the band sewed him back together. However, they did so very poorly, which gave Nathan the inspiration for the song "Sewn Back Together Wrong," in addition to giving Jean-Pierre a hideous and mutilated appearance (some parts were sewn on backward). Despite the dubious quality of his reconstruction Jean-Pierre returned to work enthusiastically, and his current condition does not appear to have adversely affected his skills as a chef. Jean-Pierre is indirectly responsible for the death of the Queen of Denmark: having been asked by Nathan to bake a "totally metal" cake for Murderface's birthday, he took the request literally and made a cake with mercury frosting. Though he warned people not to sample the frosting as it would kill them, the Queen took a taste before he could stop her; she subsequently died of mercury poisoning. Dick "Magic Ears" Knubbler *''Voiced by:'' Brendon Small Dick Knubbler is Dethklok's music producer. He is first introduced in "Dethwater", where he is sent to monitor Dethklok's album recording by the Tribunal in exchange for having his criminal record erased; among his laundry list of felonies are tax evasion, disfiguring a co-worker's face with acid, and soliciting prostitution and drugs. Dethklok's music convinces him to turn on the Tribunal, and he promises to report on the merits of their new record to the label upon his return to the surface. While traveling back in a bathysphere, he is attacked by a giant seahorse mutated by radiation leaking from Dethklok's submarine. In his attempt to escape, his eyes explode from rapid decompression. They are replaced with new "dark metal" robotic eyes which can look in different directions and glow in response to his mood (red for anger, green otherwise). He returns as Dethklok's producer in the episode "Dethkids," helping to produce for Murderface's long-awaited Planet Piss side project, although he appears (without speaking) in the episode "Dethkomedy" as an observer in the courtroom. The Dethalbum credits Knubbler with producing, engineering, and mixing it. In "Dethvengeance", he helps the band move all their songs onto their newly created "water format", only to be annoyed when the band uses said water for mundane everyday tasks, such as making ramen noodles and refilling an aquarium. He also produces the band's long-awaited album in "Dethrecord" and stays extremely patient with the band, despite their eccentric behavior such as Pickles threatening to kill him, Nathan wearing a suit of armor as he records, Skwisgaar needing to record his guitar tracks while sky diving to remedy his guitar's grounding problem, and Toki accidentally erasing those tracks, forcing them to re-record them the same way. Bizarrely, after his initial ordeal Knubbler has proven completely immune to the 'Curse of Dethklok' - in which the band's employees, fans or even simple bystanders are injured/killed in random, usually gruesome ways after spending even small amounts of time around them. It has been stated that Dick "Magic Ears" Knubbler is a parody of Phil Spector. Dr. Johnathan Twinkletits *''Voiced by:'' Brendon Small Dr. Johnathan Twinkletits (pronounced twink-LET'-its, deliberately avoiding the obvious pronunciation) is an insane band therapist, and parody of performance coach Phil Towle. He was formerly a member of a band known as the Amazelingtons, whom he killed after they disbanded. He is seen calling his deceased bandmates and telling them he is in Dethklok, even though he knows they are already dead. He is hired in "Performanceklok" to keep Dethklok from having another fight on-stage. He awards the band members with banana stickers for good behavior. After Nathan figures out that the band can simply buy banana stickers as psychological validation and fires Twinkletits, he attempts to kill them. However, he slips on a banana sticker and falls into Mordhaus' front yard before he can do anything. He survives the long fall, but is attacked by the "yard wolves." As shown in "Cleanzo," he survives the wolves, but his arms have been replaced with mechanical prosthetics, and further cybernetic enhancements are indicated by the slight metallic tinge to his voice after his reappearance. He helps Toki intervene in Dr. Rockzo's life and wean him off cocaine. Facebones *''Voiced by:'' Brendon Small Facebones is an animated version of the Dethklok logo, with a twisted jaw and visible brain (most likely a nod to metal mascots such as Megadeth's Vic Rattlehead, or Iron Maiden's Eddie the Head). Facebones speaks in a high-pitch voice that occasionally modulates into something deeper and more demonic. He is used in videos related to Dethklok, like during fan day, when he told the fans the rules. He also appears in "Murdering Outside the Box," to open the quarterly review. Outside of fiction, Facebones is used to host video segments in interludes at Dethklok's live concerts. The videos are projected onto a large screen and provide mock 'behind-the-scenes' information. He also appears in the video for Bloodrocuted as an artifact from which the video's protagonist gains power. Facebones is known to malfunction time to time, where the screen becomes scrambled, usually right as he is about to dispense some important information that has deadly consequences to the Kloketeers and fans. Dethklok's doctor *''Voiced by:'' Tommy Blacha Dethklok meets a certain unnamed doctor at various points in the series. The doctor usually does whatever Dethklok asks, despite the fact that they ask him to do things any ordinary doctor would never consider. He even calls them idiots when they believe a simple cold will kill them and request medication to cure it. He usually responds to their requests with a dejected "whatever." He even neuters Dethklok's adopted son, via the band's request, after his first suggestion of cutting sugar from his diet to cure the boy's apparent (undiagnosed and possibly nonexistent) Attention Deficit Disorder is rejected by the band. Mordhaus Scientists * Voiced by: Brendon Small and Tommy Blacha Two intelligent and silly scientists who work for Dethklok and create technology for them. They frequently display an inability to present information in an organized manner, often interrupting each other and talking at the same time when explaining new technologies that they have developed. Abigail Remeltindrinc * Voiced by: Janeane Garofalo, Raya Yarbrough (singing) A new producer for Dethklok after Crystal Mountain Records was unhappy with the performance of Dick Knubbler (she later hires Dick back as the band's main engineer). In the episode "Going Downklok", Nathan and Pickles develop a rivalry over their attractive co-worker. During the band's recording segregation, Nathan goes down on Abigail in the heat of the moment, but she expresses regret and quickly leaves. Distancing herself from Dethklok, she is shocked during "Dethdinner" when Nathan claims the two are a couple. Pickles has a meltdown and quits the band, setting the stage for Dethklok's breakup and Salacia's rise. The Tribunal foresaw a woman being the wedge between the band very early in season 4. In the finale, "The Church of the Black Klok", Abigail is stabbed by the Revengencers (as is Toki Wartooth). However, as the Dethsub escapes, Ishnifus believes her and Toki to still be alive. In Metalocalypse: The Doomstar Requiem, Abigail and Toki are held captive by the Revengencers but rescued by Dethklok. Recurring characters Dr. Rockzo *''Voiced by:'' Tommy Blacha; Brendon Small (singing) Dr. Rockzo (inconsistency spelled with an "s" or "z") is a self-described "rock and roll clown." He is known for his frequent use of cocaine, excessive lifestyle, and his trademark introduction and catchphrase: "I'm Dr. Rockzo, the rock and roll clown! I do cocaine!". He admits in "Cleanso" that not only does he use cocaine, but also huffs paint, uses crystal meth, heroin, pain pills, and OxyContin before stating, "I do it all." He once attempted to rob a Colombian drug cartel and was maimed in the process, described by Nathan as "Now he pees out of the side of his dick." Dr. Rockzo's past was originally a mystery, and even the Tribunal could not find out anything about him other than he was the rock and roll clown, and that he does cocaine. Dr. Rockzo's real name is Leonard Rockstein; the hyperactive son of a physical therapist. Rockzo began his music career as the lead singer of Zazz Blammymatazz, a partying glam-rock band named after the guitarist, Bink Bonk Blammymatazz. The logo of Zazz Blammymatazz is a stylized parody of Van Halen's logo. The band quickly became successful; however, Rockzo insisted on being paid in cocaine, and was fired for his violent and erratic behavior. After a short-lived solo career, he began his present life working as a clown for parties. Rockzo talks in a high-pitched voice, with an occasional, oddly exaggerated stutter, which every member of Dethklok except Toki finds irritating. He wears a very tight neon unitard with cutouts that expose almost his entire torso and, in the back, the top of his buttcrack and outline of his testicles. The rest of his outfit includes a combination cap, long, thick, brightly colored hair, KISS-like face paint, spiky wristbands, furry boots, and a spiky red nose. The colors of his clothing and hair change between episodes, but are always gaudy and fluorescent. It is suggested that he is an ephebophile; he was once arrested for having sexual relations with a minor. Rockzo seems to be a parody of various events and persons. According to Brendon Small, Dr. Rockzo was supposed to be an amalgam of every kind of front man from the hard-rock era, including Paul Stanley, Axl Rose, and Bret Michaels. Eventually the animators made him resemble David Lee Roth. Dethklok Minute Host *''Voiced by:'' Tommy Blacha The Dethklok Minute Host who bears a striking resemblance to Mark McGrath is the host of a gossip TV Show, The Dethklok Minute, which focuses on Dethklok's usual celebrity stunts such as TV appearances, movies, romances, rumors, and so on. The right side of his face is disfigured when a meteor fragment strikes his studio at the end of "P.R. Klok," but it hasn't dampened his enthusiasm about reporting on Dethklok's activities. Ishnifus Meaddle * Voiced by: Werner Herzog, Brendon Small (singing) Ishnifus is the High Holy Priest to the Church of the Black Klok. Throughout the fourth season of the show he gives narration and dictates prophecies regarding Dethklok. In Metalocalypse: The Doomstar Requiem, he helps Dethklok in their search for Toki. During Dethklok's encounter with the Metal Masked Assassin he sacrifices his life to create a distraction so that Dethklok could escape. He was subsequently beheaded by the Metal Masked Assassin and crucified. Roy Cornickelson * Voiced by: Mark Hamill President of Crystal Mountain Records, the record company that publishes Dethklok, and one of the few people on Earth still powerful enough to have control over Dethklok. At the beginning of Season 3, he seemed deathly ill, and his son Damien was running Crystal Mountain, using the label and Offdensen's absence to get revenge on Dethklok for humiliating him years ago. As of "Dethsiduals", however, it seems Roy has recovered, again taking his position as head of the company. After Mr. Salacia reveals his existence to Dethklok at the end of "Breakupklok", Cornickelson confronts him and is killed. He is given a funeral in the subsequent episode that becomes ambushed by the Revengencers, resulting in Cornickelson's body becoming disfigured. Dethklok's Families In "Dethfam", Nick Ibsen tracks down and brings in Dethklok's families, an act for which he is rewarded with death. Skwisgaar's only family is Serveta Skwigelf, his promiscuous and neglectful single mother. She was formerly Miss Sweden 1956 (Ingrid Goude actually holds that title). It is claimed that her bad parenting led to Skwisgaar's guitar skill. She blames her son for her appearance, stating that she "could never lose the weight after he was born". Murderface was raised by Stella and Thunderbolt Murderface, his grandparents, after the chainsaw murder/suicide of his parents by his father. Thunderbolt suffered a massive stroke some time in the past (the lyrics he has in the "Dethfam" music video suggest it was around 30 years ago) and Stella tows him in a wagon behind her Rascal scooter until Murderface buys him a wheelchair controlled by blinking. Thunderbolt "sings" the lyrics of the song, although they are computer generated. Nathan's parents are Rose and Oscar Explosion. They live in Victory Gardens, an armed forces retirement community in Florida. Oscar is receptive to Serveta Skwigelf's attempts to seduce him, complains that he spent all his time with Rose after Nathan was born, and resents that he spent all of his beer money on raising Nathan. Rose confronts Nathan and says "You ruined my vagina!" and appears to be sensitive to accusations of racism. In "Skwisklok," there is a part where Nathan says that he hates his father, however in "Dethdad", he reveals that he generally gets along with his dad (and is the only band member to have a healthy relationship with his father), regularly going hunting and drinking with him, he also mentions how he would be upset if his father did die as opposed to his normal view of death. Pickles' Family *''Voiced by:'' Laraine Newman (Molly) and Mark Hamill (Calvert), and Brendon Small (Seth) Both of Pickles' parents and his brother appear twice in the series. His parents are Calvert and Molly. They reside in Tomahawk, Wisconsin. Pickles' older brother Seth, who Calvert and Molly favor despite the fact that he lives in their garage, is an ex-con, and has no known job. Seth constantly tries to make money off of Pickles' fame, even threatening Pickles with identity theft. The Tribunal refers to Seth as Pickles older brother in "Dethfam", however Seth calls Pickles his "big brother" in "Dethwedding". They first appear in "Dethfam," visiting along with the rest of Dethklok's family. They return in "Dethwedding," where Seth invites Dethklok to his wedding in order to further leech off of Pickles' wealth. After Pickles gives him a blender as a wedding gift, he curses his brother out on stage; Pickles responds by severely beating him. Pickles feels bad about this later and wants to get his brother a job, so Ofdensen gives him the dangerous job of running Dethklok's Australian headquarters. The country quickly plummets into chaos as Seth uses national resources to protect himself from assassination attempts. Toki's Family Toki's parents are Anja and the Reverend Aslaug Wartooth, two extremely religious people who never speak, smile, or show any emotion whatsoever (they do briefly scream in a music video, however, and Aslaug is shown holding Toki's guitar in the studio). They live in an abandoned village near Lillehammer, Norway. In "Dethkids," Toki has a flashback to his childhood, in which his mother slaps him hard enough to make his lips bleed for no apparent reason. In "Dethdad," when Toki finds out that his father is dying of cancer, he and the rest of the band travel to Norway, and Toki faces his traumatic past. Several flashbacks are shown including Toki carrying a huge box of fish up a hill, walking in on his parents having sex, sitting with no shirt with bloody gashes all over his back and upper arms (from his father's flogging him), and hanging with his arms in shackles on a wall-- giving another glimpse into Toki's extremely abusive childhood. After running away briefly, Nathan, Pickles, Skwisgaar, and Murderface search for him. He finally faces his fears and reconciles with his dying father whose last request is to see the house he was born in, which is at the top of a large steep hill. Toki carries his father up to the steps of the house (the rest of the band refused to help, preferring to wait in the snowmobile), but Toki slips on the ice-covered stairs and drops him down the hill. Aslaug slides down the hill and breaks through the ice covering a lake at the bottom. Toki rushes to save him, but it is too late, and he is forced to watch through the ice as his father drowns and freezes to death, and sinks to the bottom of the lake. Unintentionally adding insult to injury, Murderface throws a cherry bomb into the snow and the small hill collapses, destroying the home that Aslaug Wartooth grew up in. Snakes 'n' Barrels Snakes 'n' Barrels is Pickles' first band, all of whom (aside from Pickles) fell on hard times after Pickles went to Dethklok. When they hold a reunion tour with Pickles, they are all driven insane by the military-developed drug "Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake" (Pickles' years of severe drug and alcohol abuse have rendered him "immune to just about every kind of drug", sparing him their fate). According to Murderface, during the concert the other members were "clawing their eyes out" and "throwing up acid blood". While the rest of Dethklok doesn't like the band's music, they change their minds after hearing the brutal reunion concert. In Snakes N' Barrels II the band returned to normal and reunites again but this time without Pickles and they replace him with Rikki Kixx who helped them rehabilitate due to the "Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake" intended purpose as a mind control drug. They put a restraining order against Pickles after Rikki Kixx tells them that he is the reason why they keep doing drugs. This makes Pickles furious and decides to go to L.A to sneak into the "SOBERTOWN USA No Drugs Allowed Sober Rock and Roll Show" where they are supposed to play. The band tells Pickles that they are better off without him and Pickles is taken away from them by security. The band goes on stage and starts playing as the more dangerous effects of the "Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake" take effect, causing ghost snakes to come out of every orifice of their bodies and makes their drug hallucinations visible to the audience members, killing some while the others all start drinking and using drugs as Pickles assaults Rikki for stealing his band. Antonio "Tony" DiMarco Thunderbottom *''Voiced by:'' Arch Enemy and Carcass guitarist Michael Amott Antonio "Tony" DiMarco Thunderbottom is the bassist. He is a former alcoholic and drug addict turned sober. His signature top hat is reminiscent of Slash from Guns N' Roses, though his long hair and accent is a subtle representation of Ozzy Osbourne. When the band reunites, they presumably do so in his house; he is reluctant to turn his amplifier on due to electricity costs. Sammy "Candynose" Twinskins *''Voiced by:'' Nevermore singer Warrel Dane Sammy "Candynose" Twinskins is the drummer. He was formerly addicted to crack cocaine, but has since become sober. A young Candynose looks very much like Poison drummer Rikki Rockett. Snizzy "Snazz" Bullets *''Voiced by:'' former Nevermore guitarist Steve Smyth Snizzy "Snazz" Bullets is the rhythm guitar player. He suffers from partial facial paralysis due to hallucinogens and heroin abuse. He later invented a strapless guitar that functions as a girdle, known as a "g-girdle-uitar". The younger Bullets bears a strong resemblance to Joe Perry of Aerosmith. The older Bullets is bald, and bares the scars from a botched hair transplant on his head. Rikki Kixx *''Voiced by'' Mike Patton The owner of a franchise of rehab centers, Rikki Kixx spoke to the Snakes 'n' Barrels after their doses of "Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake", convincing them to go to his rehab center. He then convinces them to become their new frontman, to start the "SOBERTOWN USA No Drugs Allowed Sober Rock And Roll Show". His true desire for spreading sobriety is his own forced sobriety due to having a damaged liver, and being regularly drug tested, and wanting everyone to be forced to be sober. He ultimately fights Pickles at the concert, while the rest of Snakes 'n' Barrels start shooting out electric snakes as a result of their previous drug use. His name is a reference to Nikki Sixx. The Revengencers see The Revengencers The Revengencers is an anti-Dethklok terrorist group formed by Edgar Jomfru and the Metal Masked Assassin in an attempt to exact revenge against Dethklok for the pain they have caused them (both their younger brothers were killed by Dethklok's minions). Though the organization was seeming destroyed at the end of the second season, the Revengencers reappear in season four. Metal Masked Assassin *''Voiced by George "Corpsegrinder" Fisher'' The Metal Masked Assassin, also called "The Man With the Silver Face" by Offdensen, is the brother of Agent 216, who Crozier had sent to kill Dethklok in "Murdering Outside The Box." Having been a psychopath all his life, having no family save his brother, he wears a metal mask and regularly dismembers people while they are still alive. General Crozier recruits him for the assault on the Dethwater concert, allowing the Assassin an opportunity to avenge his brother's death to suit his purpose. During the band's escape from the concert attack, the Assassin is able to separate Skwisgaar and Toki from the rest of the group. As he prepares to kill the guitarists, he is intercepted by Offdensen. After a short bout of hand and knife combat, he is quickly overcome by Offdensen, whose strength he had underestimated. His knife-wielding arm is broken and twisted to stab him in the kidney with his own weapon, and he is kicked into the freezing water nearby. The Metal-Masked Assassin returns as the principal villain of the 2nd Season, now wearing a metal brace on his elbow and with a consuming hatred towards Offdensen, whom he wants to suffer before killing him. He becomes a founding member of the Revengencers. In "The Revengencers", he poses as a Klokateer guard during Dethklok's concert at St. Necrophagist to take Offdensen by surprise, only for Offdensen to miraculously survive a drop from an upper-story window. In "Black Fire Upon Us", having built up an army of Revengencers, the Assassin leads the assault on Mordhaus itself during the CD release party for the band's new album, personally firing the sonic cannon that brings Mordhaus' shields down and sets the house ablaze. During the ensuing battle, after Offdensen is shot off down by the Death Mask teenager, the Assassin proceeds to brutally beat the manager and promising him torture. However, Nathan Explosion clubs the Assassin from behind with a flaming wooden beam, knocking him down with one blow. In "Bookklok", the Assassin resurfaces as the new leader of the Revengencers, attacking Dethklok at the end of the fourth season in conjunction with Magnus Hammersmith. In Metalocalypse: The Doomstar Requiem, after murdering Ishnifus for interfering and impaling Magnus for questioning his actions, the Assassin is exploded by Dethklok while they were empowered by the Doomstar. Edgar Jomfru *''Voiced by:'' Brendon Small Wheelchair-bound Edgar Jomfru ("Jomfru" meaning virgin in Norwegian and Danish) and his brother Eric (voiced by Tommy Blacha) are introduced as the proprietors of diefordethklok.com, the largest Dethklok fan site. As revealed in Metalocalypse: The Doomstar Requiem, Edgar lost the use of his legs due to a car accident that occurred while he and his brother were returning from a Dethklok concert. In their greed, the brothers attempt to blackmail Dethklok into paying for good reviews on their site by secretly recording an exclusive one-time only song, "Fansong", played by Dethklok during their annual fan day. Their scheme fails miserably when the two brothers are lured into a sniper-filled hallway by Offdensen. Eric is killed instantly, his head blown off and the remnants of his face scattered on his brother, while Edgar, remembering Offdensen's cryptic advice regarding how to cross the narrow corridor beforehand, survives, only to be promptly imprisoned inside the band's dungeon. Edgar returns in the 2nd Season as the secondary villain of the Season (the Metal-Masked Assassin acting as the main villain). The shock of his brother's death, as well as the brutal torture inflicted upon him by the band's minions, drives Edgar insane: having recovered the remains of his brother's face from the incident, he makes them into a mask for a fellow imprisoned fan who is put into his cell, even referring to the teen as his brother upon doing so. He digs his way out of the prison in the episode "Dethvengeance," the fan tied to his back despite the latter not being handicapped. He is rescued by the Metal Masked Assassin after escaping through the sewage system. He and the assassin start the Revengencers and begin orchestrating terrorist attacks on different Dethklok-related places. The Tribunal describes Edgar as the brains behind the terrorist attacks. He has his nose bitten off by a Dethklok fan while attempting to assassinate Nathan, in the episode "The Revengencers" aka "Sicklok". In "Black Fire Upon Us", Edgar (having either regained or replaced his nose) masterminds the attack on Mordhaus and even infiltrates Mordhaus himself to personally kill Dethklok. He corners Skwisgaar and Pickles outside the house and prepares to shoot them with a shotgun. As he prepares to shoot them, the sight of Pickles and Skwisgaar causes him to flash back to all the years he and his brother spent as avid Dethklok fans. He lowers his gun as he is unable to kill what were once his idols. Immediately thereafter, a Klokateer kicks his wheelchair over and starts beating him with a night stick. He was eventually revealed to be alive and held within Mordhaus by Offdensen by his own plans. During the course of Season 4, Edgar searches for information regarding the prophecy surrounding Dethklok and eventually discovers that Dethklok "must go into the water". Though he despised Dethklok, especially their refusal to accept Toki as a brother, Edgar provided the band with gadgets to use for the rescue mission during the events of Metalocalypse: The Doomstar Requiem. The Teenager *''Voiced by:'' Tommy Blacha In "Dethvengance", a teenager is imprisoned and tortured by Klokateers after illegally downloading Dethklok music. There he meets Edgar, who makes him wear a mask made of Eric Jomfru's face and refers to him as his brother. Edgar ties him to his back and escapes from Mordhaus. He joins the Revengencers with Edgar, never speaking and obeying Edgar without question. He participates in the attack on Mordhaus by shooting Offdensen with a crossbow as he is chased by Metal Masked Assassin. Shortly thereafter he is hit in the head by the butt of a rifle by General Crozier, knocked unconscious for the duration of the onslaught. In "Bookklok" it is shown that the teenager is alive and is part of the new Revengencers under the leadership of the Metal Masked Assassin. Lavona Succuboso *''Voiced by:'' Angela Gossow of Arch Enemy Lavona Succuboso leads the group "Succuboso Explosion", an extremist faction of women devoted to capturing Nathan Explosion and bearing his children, creating a race of warriors that will conquer the world. Their mantra is "We are the vessels that hold the future." They use a device called the "loin extractor" which is a harpoon-like projectile that attaches to the target's crotch and electrocutes them. It is unknown how the device actually "extracts" the loins, but when Lavona fired the weapon at Nathan during a concert, Murderface jumped in the way and was hit instead. Although the weapon did not actually hit Murderface's crotch, just his bass, he was mildly shocked and a charge was shot back through the weapon which sent Lavona flying completely out of the concert arena. In "Black Fire Upon Us", Lavona and her followers have allied themselves with the Revengencers to help them attack Mordhaus during their CD release party. She made an agreement with Edgar Jomfru that she would get to have her way with Nathan before he is killed. She makes her way to the roof as Mordhaus burns and meets Nathan and a passed out Toki. She first attacks him, all the while making cryptic comments about having previously met Nathan, but is easily overpowered, causing her to kiss Nathan to get his guard down. She then knees him in the crotch and pulls out the "loin extractor" to finally complete her task. Before she can fire, Toki smashes his liquor bottle over her head, knocking her out. It is unclear whether or not she escaped the inferno of Mordhaus alive. Magnus Hammersmith * Voiced by: Marc Maron, Brendon Small (singing voice) Magnus Hammersmith is a previous guitarist for Dethklok, holding the writing credits for the song "The Hammer" on Dethalbum III. Magnus is first briefly seen in the episode "RenovationKlok" where he is present in a flashback when the band first signs to Crystal Mountain Records. He appears again in the episode "Dethcamp" where it is revealed that Magnus was egomaniacal and kicked out of the band after a fight with Nathan Explosion. The day after he was kicked out, Magnus trashed his former bandmates' equipment with writing "Revenge is coming" on the wall in blood. While Magnus works as a counsellor in Roc-a-Rooni Fantasy Camp, he becomes friends with his replacement Toki Wartooth, who attends the camp in a desperate attempt to make friends. Though he appeared to have reconciled with Dethklok, Magnus is revealed to be a member of the Revengencers. In "Church of the Black Klok", Magnus reveals his true colors while stabbing Toki, but kept him alive alongside Abigail so he can exact his revenge on Dethklok during the events of Metalocalypse: The Doomstar Requiem. However, impaled by the Assassin after questioning his choice to kill Ishnifus, Magnus witnesses the true power that Dethklok holds. Realizing that he was the villain all along for kidnapping Toki, Magnus commits suicide as a way to repent for his actions. One-time characters In each episode, the band will often meet with different people for various reasons, usually relating to their music. With a few exceptions, most of the people they meet are either killed or horribly mutilated, often by sheer coincidence. Category:Characters